


Projected Thoughts Received

by magnetos



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Charles Xavier, Pre-Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetos/pseuds/magnetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte has a bad morning and Erik is more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projected Thoughts Received

It was an awful day, nothing seemed to be going to plan. Charlotte had been sitting in her study since she woke at the early hours of 5 am; a cup of tea sitting by her papers and a pen resting between her right hand's thumb and index finger. There were no words that came to mind; nothing to write down, nothing to even doodle in the corner of her paper. Her mind was blank and she was exhausted. Her cheek rested in the palm of her left hand, her elbow perched on the desk; keeping her up. It was peaceful in the mansion for once and she focused on the clouds outside that drifted slowly through the dismal sky. As gloomy as it seemed, it was still quite beautiful and it slowly began to send her to sleep ---- until her elbow gave way and her face collided with the desk. She yelped and opened her eyes as she lifted her head and rubbed her face where it hurt most; though no one was around, there was a slight blush on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered to herself through a sigh before dropping the pen and taking a gulp of her boiling hot tea to which she spat back into the cup and pushed herself as far from her desk as possible; waving her hands excessively in front of her mouth to cool her tongue down.

"Bugger!" She stood up from her chair and made her way out of the study and into the kitchen before tying her hair back and ducking her head under the tap to rinse her mouth with fresh cold water. Her eyes shut as the cool texture sprayed her tongue; it felt heavenly, but of course, today was her off day so someone had to ruin it.

"People have to use those taps, you know." Charlotte removed her mouth from around the end of the tap and turned it off as she used her sleeve to wipe the dribbling water from her chin.

"It's not as though I have freaks, Erik." She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "And I don't recall you minding my mouth in other places, so why should this bother you?" There's a hint of amusement in her tone even though she is being exceedingly serious.

"I didn't say _I_ minded. I said _people_ have to use those taps. And I'm sure they'd mind if they knew where your mouth has been." He's approaching now, slowly; and the corner of his mouth is raised into the smallest smirk. It makes Charlotte's eyes narrow. _Smug little bastard_.

"And, where has my mouth been?" She has her back to the counter. Her hands gripping the edge as she observes Erik's swift movements on his journey across the kitchen.

"You tell me." He comes to a stop, leaving only the smallest gap between them. Charlotte's breathing increases as she looks up into his eyes; and before she knew it, his hand was caressing her cheek. She was leaning into the touch, never taking her eyes from his; she'd forgotten about her terrible morning at this point. His index finger and thumb were lifting her chin as he slowly angled down to press a kiss upon her lips. It wasn't at all like the first time it happened. In fact, this time it felt more _intimate_ \--- nothing was awkward or uncomfortable. Her hands let go of the counter and her arms wrapped around his neck while his looped around her waist; pulling her body closer to his own until there was no longer a gap. She gasped into his mouth and her hands began to glide through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You've been projecting your thoughts all morning, Charlotte." Erik's voice was low and hoarse and she felt hypnotized; dizzy as she couldn't remember ever letting their lips part.

"I've had an awful morning. I'm sorry." She breathed out; her chest rising and falling as she watched his lips form a small smirk.

"I know. I'm sure everyone within a twenty mile radius knows." She huffed a laugh at that and he was grinning. "Maybe I could do something to help."

"Maybe you could." She turns her gaze from his lips to his eyes when she feels his hands lift her by her bottom until she's resting on his hips; legs wrapped tightly around his waist to prevent herself from falling. _"Erik."_ She's almost panting, unable to take her eyes from his. He says nothing ----- only smiles and proceeds to carry her out of the kitchen and to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters and I've simply written this for fun !


End file.
